


Drabbles and (very) short stories for SouRinWeek

by Akira14



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Inception!AU (chapter 7), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says, these are my "works" for SouRinWeek.</p><p>Chapter 1: First Kiss<br/>Chapter 2: Arabian!AU<br/>Chapter 3: Bondage (drabble)<br/>Chapter 4: Long Distance & ApocalypseAU<br/>Chapter 5: Olympics & Celebrity AU<br/>Chapter 6: Meeting the parents<br/>Chapter 7: CrossoverAU (InceptionAU)<br/>Chapter 8: Rin cries at everyone's wedding... except his own :p !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_You don't have to be cool to rule my world [...]  
I just want your extra time and your kiss. (Prince, Kiss)_

Rin flat out refuses to acknowledge that he shared his first kiss with _him_ \- his oldest friend, the one he has got a crush on ever since the guy waltzed back in his life (because hefelt the need to wreck his shoulder just to swim a relay with him, the idiot) – while they were both drunk.

Really, what the hell?! He doesn’t even like cocktails, beer or wine that much. He is usually the one not condoning the excess of alcohol, when he’s out with his teammates. They are athletes, after all, they should take good care of their body and… And still he went and got both him and Sousuke plastered on his friend’s first night in Sydney.  
Used being wasted as an excuse to lean heavily on his body, hold him by his nape and kiss him senseless. 

No way. That has not happened. **Nothing** has happened, okay?  
Sousuke better not bring it up, because there’s **nothing** to talk about.

Thankfully, when he wakes up, he doesn’t seem to remember much about previous night. Doesn’t even when, or how, they got home… let alone what went down after they got in.  
Awesome. That’s what Rin asked for, wasn’t it?

Yeah, he just wants to spend the being overtly little time he has with his dear friend with no awkwardness between them.  
To go for a run with him, and then spend the day showing him around the city. Taking him to his college, show him where’s training to become an Olympic swimmer. Remind him that he won’t ever stop waiting for him to be by his side, once he has found a new dream of his own. Maybe clarify that said dream doesn’t to be about swimming at all. Rin really doesn’t care, as long as Sousuke is _truly_ happy.

Except it it isn’t what Rin wanted, at all.  
Throughout the whole day, there’s something that keeps them apart.  
They try to pretend it isn’t there, to overcome that distance with their usual bickering and teasing but it doesn’t seem to work Moreover, he finds it unnerving to have Sousuke acting as if they hadn’t already made out until they lips where red and swollen … why isn’t he reaching out to hold his hand, now, when he was rutting shamelessly against his body, and definitely on board with having sex with him (if only Rin hadn’t fallen asleep, that is) the night before?  
Does it regret it that much? Does he really want to forget all about it?

It’s driving him mad.

“Spit it out, Rin.” Sousuke demands, in a rather annoyed voice. Rin has been snappish all day, and now he’s glaring at him as if he said something incredibly rude and hurtful simply because he said he doesn’t feel like visiting Rin’s college today. They went sightseeing too much stuff for one day. Maybe they can go tomorrow?  
“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Rin lies, growling.  
“You’ve been on edge all day.” Sousuke spats back. “Is it about last night?”  
“What about it? Did something happened? Because I was under the impression it hadn’t.” He mutters angrily, looking away for a moment.  
“We both know it did. I… I was pretending it didn’t because you deserve better than a sloppy make out, Rin. You deserve a proper first kiss on a proper first date.” Sousuke answers, sighing.  
“Shut up.” That’s all Rin can say, before grasping the collar of his boyfriend’s - they haven’t talked about it yet, but he _is_ his boyfriend, alright? – shirt and clashing their lips together. “See? We don't need to go out on a date to kiss, do we?” He teases, when they break apart to breathe. "Not that I would mind going out with you. Tell me... what exactly did you had in mind?"


	2. Distraction (Day 2; Arabian AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are supposed to be a guard, Sousuke! How can you let _this_ happen?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day 2; Arabian AU (Paper)  
> Prompt: Due warning a scelta tra **HET - SLASH** \- FEMSLASH (COWT)

It has been quite a pleasant night, though Rin doesn't quite get why they are celebrating the fact they have given to the _peasants_ requests to share their gynormous supply of water.  
Whatever; he's just happy he got his best soldier and personal bodyguard back by his side. 

"I missed you so much... " He whispers, in a broken and teary voice, as he let his fingertips ran along the angry red scar on Sousuke's shoulder.  
He hates it. He hates to have a reminder of how close he came to never to lose him.

"I'm here now, Rin, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Sousuke tells him, holding him so close that Rin can actually _feel_ his heart beating- and it's beating so fast, almost as fast and Rin's own heart.

Rin is obviously not the only one highly anticipating their first night together after months spent apart...

As Sousuke leans in, ready to show him just he had missed him, they hear someone approaching.  
Damn, Rin should have waited until they reached his private quarters, instead of grasping Sousuke's wrist and stopping him in the middle of a corridor.  
They've got to hide, quick. No one can know what it's going on between their Prince and his guard. Not yet.

Luckily for them, there's no shortage of empty rooms to hide in. And once they've locked the door, maybe pick up from where they left off...

Or maybe not.

"You don't say! So these awesome muscles all come from your hard work back at the village? No special diet or training?" Rin hears his sister say, making someone laugh. "Hahaha! Yeah, that's right!"  
Someone who has got to be a male, by the sound of his voice.  
What the hell is she doing there, alone with a man? It's so unseemly!  
And the man! How dares be so straightforward, meeting up with her without even going through her older brother first?

He _has_ to open the door, slightly, and see for himself.

It's just not any man, it's Seijuurou Mikoshiba. The head of the biggest and richest village in his kingdom. The guy who helped a great deal to end the endless battles thar were destroying it, just by talking to people and make them see reason.

"Mind if I touch it?" She asks, brushing her hand against his bicep.  
"Not at all, Your Highness. Feel free to feel up my pecs and abs too." Sei answers, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
Judging by the way her eyes bright up at the offer, she definitely wouldn't mind.  
"All I ask in return is a kiss." Seijuurou adds, playfully.  
"Okay." Gou says, raising up on her tiptoes to give Sei a quick kiss. It's nothing more than a peck on his lips, but that's clearly enough leaves him breathless.

Enough. He has to put an end to this debauchery.  
Sousuke, however, has got him against the hard surface of the door before he can do anything about it.  
“You are supposed to be a guard, Sousuke! How can you let _that_ happen?!” He protests.

"Rin, stop. First of all, your sister is old enough to look after herself. Moreover, that wasn't simply flirting with a man... It was about making allies, too." Sousuke calmly states, not particularly bothered by the way his Prince is trashing against him.  
"Now, let me take your mind off anything else by your own pleasure, Rin." He growls, dropping down on his knees.

Yeah, well, Gou will have to wait.


	3. Tied up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ropes cut into the skin of his wrists, as he struggles to break free. He won’t ever go down without a fight, and Rin really _loves_ that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day 3, Bondage

This is not simply about testing their limits or proving both to themselves and to their lover how much pain actually _enjoy_.  
This is more than giving up control or overpowering the other.

From the moment they tie their boyfriend's wrists against the headboard - they once tried it on a chair, but it was really too uncomfortable... yeah, that's never gonna happen again - this is all about **trust**.  
On both parts.  
Trust that the safeword will be used, if needed. Trust that the one in charge won't shy away from hurting his 'victim', if asked to beforehand, and that the latter would never let himself be broken beyond repair.

The ropes cut into the skin of his wrists, as he struggles to break free.   
He won’t ever go down without a fight, but that's good. Rin wouldn't have it any other way.  
He _loves_ this - loves Sousuke, even though he hasn't told him yet - and he's pretty sure that it's the same for the boy who's currently below him.   
He chuckles at the way Sousuke arches towards his mouth, when he teasingly brushes his lips against the tip of his hard cock, but is soon reminded of how the restraints are limiting his movements.

Oh, this is gonna be fun.


	4. Day 4 - Time's up

It's over.  
The wait is nearly over, indeed.  
Rin is flying back to Japan, today.

No more calls on Skype once a week - or twice a month, when they were so busy they could hardly have a good night sleep - no more pixelled Rin and distorted words.  
They are _officially_ done with foreplay via text messages and sex through a screen.

Today, he will get too see Rin again.  
Feel his skin turn hot when he blushes, for a most innocent kiss, right under his palm. Sousuke will hear his breath hitch, when he bites down on his neck. Hold him, as he shudders, while his lips go lower and lower.  
Less than three hours, which are indeed an unbearable amount of time when you miss the scent and the taste of your man as much as Sousuke does.  
Now, if he only the soldiers weren't blocking his way to the airport...

*************

They should have known.  
They should have seen it coming.  
With Rin coming _home_ and Sousuke finding his call as both a personal trainer and a physiotherapist.  
The latter didn't even have to worry about Nanase anymore, now that he was happily engaged to Makoto.  
Trust the end of the world to happen, when nothing else could keep them apart.

It all went down pretty quickly, after the bombs had turned the Narita airport to dust. In a matter of a few all other airports around the nation were shut down, due to the threat of biological warfare.  
Such measure, however, proved ineffective when people started dying from an unknown deadly virus.  
Having hit the travellers had landed in Japan on that faithful day, it wasn't long before people started fearing that the threat had come from abroad and asked for the borders to be closed indefinitely. That had been pretty useless, too.  
Ignorance about the way the virus spreaded lead to fear, and that fear turned to mistrust towards whoever might be carrying the infection. Riots soon followed, and left only distruction in their wake.

There had been very few survivors, only an handful of them, who were now kept under close observation in hope to find a cure.  
Sousuke himself was one of them, _lucky_ enough to lose the mobility on the left side of his body instead of his life.  
He didn't even know if Rin was still alive, he hadn't heard from him in months.  
Last time he checked the news it seemed that Australia was facing an apocalypse of its own, with floods and blazes all over the continent.

He _has_ to believe he is alive. It's what saved him, what kept him fighting and beat the virus against all odds.  
Sousuke wouldn't die without giving Rin a chance to saying goodbye. He knew how much all the words left unsaid with his father still haunted his boyfriend... No, no way Sousuke would ever do that to him.

He _has_ to believe he will see him again, one day. It is quite unlikely, but he has heard of boats filled with illegal immigrants docking on the rocky shore of Natane island, so... it might happen.  
Maybe it will take years, but he is ready to wait for however long it may take.

"Years, Sousuke? Really? Did you really think I would make you wait that long?" 


	5. Day 5 - Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being under the spotlight is something that Rin has taken into account, when he stepped onto the international stage.  
> And yet, he wasn't ready for _this_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day 5/Olympics (scissors) & Day5/CelebritiesAU (paper)

So, this is what it means to be famous.  
It's so much more than just people knowing his name.  
It's strangers claming they know _who_ he is, when it took him years to figure that out.  
It's people being having to be constantly updated on whatever he does and whoever he dates.  
He's hardly had a minute for himself, lately, and it's getting on his nerves.  
Why the hell can't they just leave him alone?

"You shouldn't be surprised, Rin." Nagisa once said. "Nobody expected Japan to get two gold metals, and having a buttefly swimmer who had set a new world record!"  
Well, that did justify some of the attention.

Still, he doesn't get why paparazzi are following him around 24/7, hoping to catch him cheating on his high school sweetheart at last. They just don't get that Sousuke is the man he wants to be with for the rest of his life, that he hopes will be his husband as soon as they move somewhere where same-sex marriage is legal.

"Well, that's you what you get for being _hot_ , famous, and having a bad boy aura that doesn't sit well with being such a faithful doting boyfriend." Gou had commented, while he was moaning for the umpteenth time about the downsides of being a celebrity. Rin almost chocked on his food, and glared at both her and Sousuke.  
"What? It's true." Sousuke dared to agree.  
"Of course it is... Doesn't change the fact I don't want to hear it from my little sister, thanks!" He grumbled, making them laugh.

Okay, even though he fails to understand what is so fascinating about his own life outside the swimming pool... he can tolerate having paparazzi nearly stalking **him**.  
Being under the spotlight is the price you pay for getting on the international stage, after all. That's not too bad, isn'it?

The moment those 'reporters' turn on the people he loves, however, that's a whole different story.  
What the fuck did they think they were going to accomplish, by ambushing Sousuke at work and nearly costing him his job?  
How could they ask him if he in it for the money?

He won't stand for it any longer.  
Especially after his carefully prepared, totally heartfelt and sickengly romantic proposal has just been ruined by a paparazzi trying to get his best shot and refusing to leave the premises when the security came to their table to drag him off.

Rin tried to tell himself that he shouldn't 'stand up and punch him. That he should rather follow him outside and do it then, when nobody could see him. That being arrested would just make this evening a complete and utter disaster.  
It was all to no avail. The man just didn't know when to quit, he kept on saying that he was "trying to get a word with you, Mr Yamazaki: how long should we expect this ridicolous marriage to last? How much are you planning to get, from your future and inevitable divorce?"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AND GET LOST!" Rin shouts, grabbing at the man's shirt. He's ready to punch him, and he would have if Sousuke didn't stop him.  
"It's not worth it, Rin." His _fiancé_ \- he didn't get to say "yes", but that smile on his face when he heard Rin's proposal hat to mean something, right? - says, coldly. "He's not worth it. Let him go."  
The paparazzi is wise enough to step back from them, now. He simply needs another little push.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know. Follow me outside." Sousuke says. There's a smile on his lips again, a wicked one that makes Rin feels almost sorry for the paparazzi. Almost, but not quite.  
He doesn't follow them outside, but waits for Sousuke to come back.

He pretends to disapprove of violence when, a few minutes later, he does sit at the table again. His words are not so believable, though, as he whispers them while dropping kisses on Sousuke's bruised knuckles.  
But really... who cares? Who cares about that paparazzi and his trashy magazine filled with lies, when he's got _this_ man to celebrate his engagement with?

"Wait a moment. You were about to say 'yes' before we got interrupted, didn't you?" Rin double-checks, suddenly feeling nervous.  
"No." Sousuke deadpans, making him blanch. "I was about to say... Hell, yeah. A thousand times yeah, I will gladly be your husband, Rin."  
"You jerk!"


	6. Day 6 - Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s nothing to be afraid of, it’s nothing like they haven’t met each other families plenty of time… Still, it’s the first time they introduce themselves as _fiancés_ (might be read as a drabblish sequel to the previous chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day 6/Meeting the parents
> 
> I didn't really feel like writing, neither on Friday nor on Saturday, so I ended up having just less than two hours to come up with something before Day6 was over. I hope this is not too bad, though :) !

There's absolutely nothing to be afraid of. Nothing at all.  
They've both met each other families plenty of times, before.  
Nonetheless, they might not like that Rin and Sousuke have invited them out to announce their engament.  
They might be appaled that this boy, the one who they've welcome in their home, had gone and 'turned our beloved son gay'.

Moreover, Rin is pretty sure that both Sousuke's mom and dad don't like him as much as they used to. Which wasn't a lot to begin with, he had always been the noisy kid who distracted Sousuke from his studies. Who persuaded him that swimming was the be-all and end-all of his whole life.  
Something worth overworking himself for, up the point of completely wrecking his shoulder.  
Rin wouldn't be surprised if they thought he is to blame too, when it comes to Sousuke's injury.  
He knows that they have been pretty harsh with their own son, telling him that he got what he deserved... and that makes Rin's blood boil, because the only thing Sousuke deserves is happiness, for fuck's sake.

"Calm down." Sousuke says, but he's feeling pretty nervous himself. Mrs Matsuoka might have been like a mother to him, in the past, but she had been pretty cold and distant the last time they had seen each other.  
Rin has reassured him, while they were driving back to their hometown, that it's not because she hates him or anything of that sort. She is simply trying to keep her temper in check.  
 _'She is furious with you, Sou, because she cares about you a lot. Nearly as much as I do. She wants to shout at you, to slap you for not taking care of yourself. For not keeping in touch with her after you moved to Tokyo, making her feel like she had lost two sons instead of just one...'_ He explained, but that hardly makes Sousuke feel any better.

Still, that's not gonna stop him from taking Rin as his husband.  
"Come on, let's go in. There's no point in delaying the inevitable. If they don't accept us, if they are not willing to understand and refuse to see that we love each other... Of course it would suck, but _you_ are my family, now, Rin. I'm marrying you, no matter what they all think. " Sousuke murmurs, before brushing his lips against the silver band on his left ringfinger.  
"You better." Rin mumbles back, _not_ wiping a few tears from his eyes.


	7. Dream On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should have never agreed to this inception, he shouldn't have let himself be persuaded that they were doing it for Rin's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Crossover!AU (Paper) - Inception!AU

  
_Can you feel a little love?  
Dream on, dream on_ (Depeche Mode, Dream On)

*************************************

 

He should have never agreed to this _inception_ , he shouldn't have let himself be persuaded that they were doing it for Rin's sake. Even though it was Gou asking, telling him that she will come along to make sure that they perform the job without hurting her brother.  
Talking to him isn't an option - he has been pushing everyone away, ever since he had to give up swimming due to an injury similar (too fucking similar) to the one Sousuke had suffered as a freshman in high school - but still... This doesn't feel right.

Besides, as a procedure, inception has never been proved successful.  
Rumor have it that Cobb's team pulled one on Robert Fischer, persuading him to shatter his father's empire into pieces, but it is hard to prove that he did not came up with the idea all on his own.  
Gou, however, is dead sure that can't couldn't possibly fail. All her brother needs, she says, is a little push. Once he will be reminded of that gold medals don't have to be all he could strive for in life, he will come back home.  
"I need to go home, be with my family" is what they have to subtly suggest to him.

Sousuke's plan is simple enough: he has to put Rin in a situation where he will more willing to listen, when his anger and bitterness at himself had not made him shut the whole world out. Make him the closure he was robbed off, so that he wouldn't see going back to Iwami as a defeat.

That's why they are here, in Tokyo, where Rin is training for the 2020 Olympics Games.  
The setting of the dream is spot on, Momotarou made sure to recreate a flawless replica of the swimming pool and has studied every detail that could set their mark off and made him realize that none of what he had around was real.  
Rei has been handling the wary projections of Rin's subconscious quite well and Nagisa... Well, Nagisa is having the time of his life disguising as pretty much everyone who could talk to Rin into giving up swimming now that he was at the top, rather than waiting and having the choice forced up on him.  
Classmates, teammates, Nanase - "yay! I always wanted to be Haru-chan!" - and then his Australian host family plus their dog.  
"The dog, Nagisa-kun? I fail to understand what's the point in being the dog as well." Rei has commented, when they first brainstormed their respective roles.  
"You don't dream big enough, Rei-chan! Why do I need a reason to be whoever and whatever I want to be? Isn't that the point of a dream?" Nagisa answered, looking at Sousuke for support. "Even Sou-chan agrees."  
"I don't, but I know you can't put limits to a forger's craft. Do whatever you feel necessary to approach Rin, and give him some friendly advices..." He conceded, sighing.  
"... until Sousuke comes in, and makes my brother realize he will always have people who love him, regardless of him being an Olympic swimmer or not." Gou promptly suggested, with a nod.

Much to his surpise, everyone had agreed with her on the fact that no one else but Sousuke could deliver that message.  
Everyone seemed pretty much sure that Rin has always had a crush for him, despite his obvious feelings for Nanase.  
He is surrounded by delusional people, that's pretty much a fact.

"Is it really you, Sousuke?" Rin asks, as Nagisa-Haru throws the newcomer and annoyed glare.  
"Yeah, I gathered you were fed up with waiting." He replies, shrugging his shoulders.  
"Damn right I am, you idiot. What has taken you long?" Despite his attempt at sounding annoyed, Rin's voice is trembling, and his hands are closed into tight fists.  
He could reach out to him, extend a closed fist as well and do their usual fistbump... but he doesn't.  
"I had to realize I couldn't live without you, first." He tells him, instead. That's not what he had planned to say, not all, but now that he's in front of him (even in a dream) he can't bring himself to put up an act and say words that he doesn't mean. "And I though you should know that. That whatever happens, whether you decide to keep swimming or not... You'll always me. I'll always waiting for you to come home to me, no matter how long it will take."

That's a low blow, but it seems to have quite an impact on Rin.  
Gou and the team might not be that delusional, after all.  
So why does he have to feel like he just stabbed him in the back?  
Probably because that'se exactly what he did.

"I... I hate you, you know that?" Rin mutters, as he hugs him tight.  
"Me too, Rin. Me too." 

************

TBC? Who knows.


	8. Day 8 - Perfect Day

I'm worried.  
Even though it has been such a perfect day, right from when I first saw Rin this morning - clutching on the the arm of his teary eyed mother - to the final toast at the reception... I can't help but being scared. Scared that he might have changed his mind, but couldn't find the right moment to bring it up.  
Despite having many chances to do so, before we exchanged our wedding vows on the beach surrounded by all our friends and families (well, at least my mom cared enough about the appearances to show up), he just couldn't bring himself to break my heart.

I'm terrified. Why could I not?  
This guy - my husband, now: in spite of the fear the thought makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside, for an instant - has bawled his eyes out when he overheard Tachibana's proposing to Nanase.  
He wept from the moment he walked in with Gou, all the way through the aisle, sniffed through the whole cerimony and nearly wailed when Seijuurou put the ring around her finger.

Today, though, his eyes have been completely dry.  
He has been smiling to everyone, he's even smiling to me now, but... As soon as our eyes meet, that smile disappears.

"Sousuke? Don't fucking tell me you're having second thoughts now..." He whispers in my ear, while his trembling hand covers mine. Suddenly, it hits me: he's just as scared as I am; afraid that all this is too good to be true and that there must be a catch somewhere. 

That's why he isn't crying: he has not it hit him yet, that this is real. That it will last.

"No, but I am still having trouble believe how lucky I am to have you." I tell him, not hiding my fear in the slightest. I remember the promise we made to each other, right after he discovered about my shoulder and ages before we actually started dating: we have promised not to lie, or keep stuff from each other, ever again. And I honour my promises, as I do with my vows.  
"I know, right? I mean, I am pretty awesome..." He fakes a gloating laugh, but then he turn serious and adds "I... I feel the same. All day I've been in this state of disbelief, 'cause I have hardly have done anything to deserve being so blessed. I guess I'm still processing what is happening. That you really do want to spend your life with me."  
"And then you will cry all the tears you haven't shed today?" I tease him, feeling so relieved _I_ could cry.  
"Probably." Rin says, leaning in to kiss me. Alright, yeah, talking is so overrated that we really should stop this and go enjoy our first wedding night. "Just because I know how much you hate seeing me cry."  
"What? I feast on your tears, Matsuoka." I'd rather feast on something else at the moment, though.  
"Yeah, yeah... Whatever you say, Yamazaki. I don't know about you, but I'd rather feast on something else, at the moment. Let's go." He grabs my hand again holding it tighter as he drags me towards our honeymoon suite.

I'm so fucking happy. How could I not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short story is all I could come up with, today... I am slightly disappointed by that :( !  
> But I am really happy that I managed to write a lot (for my standards!), and send in something for each day. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR THE LIKES HERE ON TUMBLR AND THE KUDOS ON AO3, THEY REALLY MADE ME FUCKING HAPPY ;O;


End file.
